The King, The Queen, and The Knight
by GoGothGirl
Summary: AU.In a realm of kings and queens,dwells the great story of love,betrayal,scandal, and the king that was a boy at heart and his queen along with a lovesick knight. RobxStarxSpeedy CHAPTER 5 IS HERE AND SIBLING RIVALRY IS IN THE AIR!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything except the story. This story was inspired by a certain book. Please read character guide for better reading. Thanks to those who read and reviewed my first TT fic, Two Things Learned. This is for you.----**

**Robin as King Richard of Titania, Starfire as Princess Kori'an, Aqualad as Sir Arthur, Blackfire as Princess Flamelle, Raven as Raven the King's enchantress and sister---- MORE CHARACTER IN LATER CHAPTER.**

* * *

My story is not like any other. Ever since childhood my existence has been somewhat strange. Despite my family's lines of black heads, I was the only one with ruby hair and green eyes that were considered evil as its color is unnaturally bright and fluorescent. My skin was tinted orange and it only encouraged the rumors of my birth. They say that my birth was not of a normal person; my mother died giving birth to me and I was to blame. My sister, on the other hand was everything a princess of my father's flesh should be. Black river of hair, skin of a healthy pinkish glow, an air of grace, and always better at everything she does.

My eleventh year was the last year my kingdom suffered attacks. My father's kingdom was situated in the southern side of Titania under the command of King Edward IV. Our land has long suffered the attacks of the savage Hives race. They were merely vagabonds before they were accepted in the great land Titania. The old King Bradley was known for his compassion and kindness towards everyone no matter their race or heredity. His trust was betrayed by the Hives' King and the land has been in war since.

Rumor has it that the savages were finally defeated by the royal army under the command of the Prince of Titania, son of King Bradley and Queen Elizabeth, Prince Richard. His father died shortly after the final battle and has declared the Prince as the King of all Titania. He was only fourteen. It was also widely known that the royal army would never have won the battle without the help from The Four Kings and their sons. The Four Kings was from the west, east, south, and north. Their sons had become close friends of Richard and they were Stefan the Archer, Cyrus the Swordsman, Benedict the Horseman, and Arthur the Strategist. Those five princes were a nightmare come true for the Hives clan.

My sister Princess Flamelle was quiet beside herself at the news of our victory. I have heard nothing but Prince Richard from her for months until I finally snapped and told her to keep him to herself. But during this torturous time, I had always found solace in riding in the woods with my little pony. Even at eight, I was more skilled with horses than most boys my age. Growing up without a mother has its ups as well as downs. It was a family tradition that when a daughter is of age, her father would send her to the neighboring kingdom for proper grooming. My sister who was two years older than me was the first to go. We parted with ease as she never cared much for me.

A year before my coming of age, I was wild and forever scolded for my behavior. I ran, jump, ride, and even fight with the boys. This did not help my status in the eyes of the castle's ladies at all. To them, I was unworthy of being a princess and that I would never marry. When the day finally arrived, I was acting very much like a girl. I cried piteously, begging my father to change his mind. He was reluctant to send me away for he was more attached to me than my sister. To make the parting easier, he sent our courier to inform the keeper of the stables to export a couple of ponies for my entertainment. So on my thirteenth birthday, I parted with King Ector, my father.

* * *

Life at my uncle's castle was boring enough for me to actually do as they bid me to. My aunt had taken the liberty to make sure that we learned to write and read Latin, count digits, study geography, and the worst, stitching and housekeeping. The ladies there were strict and kept comparing me to my sister Flamelle. She did not utter a single word to me unless she needed to. I was content with that and kept to myself. That is, until the news broke out that the elders had been nagging King Richard, who was sixteen to marry. Flamelle who was Richard's loyal fan would not talk of nothing else but the marriage.

'You know, little sister. The King will hold a royal gathering and let the people do the choosing for him.' she said as we stitched a quilt, a task set by the gruesome Madam Seth. I would give her the occasional nod and 'hmms' until something that she said caught my attention. 'I there's anyone who is going to marry the King, it'll be me.' I looked up from the portion I was working on, astounded at her confidence. 'How can you be so sure, sister?' She looked at me with a look of extreme smugness on her face and said, 'It was what I was born for. To be Queen of Titania.'

The council that was supposed to end in a week dragged to a whole month as no one can find the right bride for the ever so great king. The King himself did not give a care in the world and was sick to his stomach for the peer pressure he gets. People say that he would go out riding with his knight friends just to escape the council. Even Raven, the King's enchantress and adopted sister did nothing to help him. On the contrary, she seemed to enjoy herself immensely at her brother's distress.

* * *

Down south on the other hand, the castle bustle with activities to prepare for an honored guest. The young King of South Titania, King Arthur was visiting his long neglected kingdom as he himself served the Grand King. Women busied themselves with cooking and decorating while the men work long and hard to make the castle presentable to the King. I did not see the great need for such tiresome work. The castle is as good as it is. 'You do not understand, little sister.' Flamelle answered after I asked her why everyone was so exited. 'Oh? How so, sister? Surely there is no need for such rush.' She sighed at my retort. 'Don't you see, little sister? King Arthur is one of the Grand King's most trusted friends. If we impress him, he will mention us to the Grand King! And when he does, Arthur is sure to say how wonderfully beautiful I am and offer me to the King!' I nodded, seeing the true meaning behind the preparation. My uncle wanted to impress King Arthur so that he might propose my sister as Richard's Queen. The same old story.

True enough, when the Arthur arrived, my sister was looking her best and every inch of a queen. I, was never been given much thought was dressed in a simple pale gold gown and a necklace. I must admit that the King Arthur truly impressed _me_. His hair which reached his shoulders were tied with a dark blue ribbon, his body was slender and did not look like a man of war as they said, his eyes was dark and warm with youth, and his manners was simply charming. My sister, who had eyes only for Richard, was not moved at this sight of handsomeness.

'King Arthur of South Titania,' my uncle's voice silenced the cit chat. 'I welcome you to my humble castle.' He bowed and rose swiftly. 'I'd like you to meet my nieces, Princess Flamelle and Princess Kori'an.' My sister and I made low reverence and was greeted by his laughter. 'Why, my dear Edmund! I did not know you had such beautiful roses in care! Surely you weren't thinking of hiding them forever!' Flamelle smiled with satisfaction while I stared at Arthur. Roses in did!

* * *

Arthur stayed for over a week. In my life, I had never met anyone as fun as Arthur. He would not leave anyone in peace and always managed to make even the moodiest soul in the castle to laugh. He had a way with women as well; as far as I know, none of the women in the castle had managed to say 'no' to the King. Even the ever so strict Madam Seth fell for his flattery. He laughed when I pointed this out to him one day as we rode along the beach. My sister did not accompany us as she had 'other things to do', which also means that she's trying to show how lady like she is. 'I must thank you for your compliments, my dear lady. But surely you are exaggerating!'. I flushed crimson at this and Arthur, who had seen my face laughed harder. 'Begging your pardon, milady. I did not know the tough Princess Kori'an was capable of blushing at all!' I turned my horse around to face him, my eyes cold. 'Just because I am naught but a fourteen year old (I celebrated my birthday earlier that month) Princess and you a sixteen year old King, does _not_ mean you can insult me so. Why don't you go and court my sweet sister instead?' Feeling satisfied at the dumbfounded look on his face, I whirled around and galloped all the way to the castle. Little did I know that this simple display of anger and teasing would soon bring forth the fate I'd never in a million years believed.

The night before his departure, he practically dragged me all the way up to the northern tower that overlooked the open sea. I stood facing him, my arms crossed. 'What is it?' He shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat. 'I wanted to.. apologize to you for my behavior. One would think that by being king, I might at least outgrow my taunting ways. But it seems that I ahh.. grew more taunting after my kingship.' My hands drop to my side and I stared. I suppose there was some good in him after all. Even so.. 'I suppose you found what you were looking for, my lord?' The question clearly took him off guard for his solemn face turn into shock. 'How did you.. when.. what are you..' I smiled as he stammered on and on, finally settling on a question. 'How long have you known?' I shrugged and answered. 'I always known you came here for a purpose. There were a few that might do, but since the King was in such distress, its logic for you to come all the way here to find him a bride.' Arthur's jaw fell open at my explanation. Whatever he expected for me to answer, this wasn't it. 'Besides,' I continued. 'all the other divisional kings went back to their kingdom, visiting every castle with maidens of proper age.' Arthur continued to gape at me but I ignored him. 'It's quite obvious, really.'

Arthur, at long last, managed to get a hold of himself and smiled as he reached out to hold my hands. 'Indeed, I have found my candidate for the King. I am sure that your sister would be pleased to know once the King sends out a proposal.' I gently remove my hands from his and twirl my ruby locks. 'I am sure she will. But the other kings-your friends- would probably have their own candidate as well.' A thoughtful expression crossed his face. 'True..' he began. 'but, I have a solid reason why he should accept the candidate I offer him. So solid that he wouldn't have a way around it.' He finished with a confident smile on his face. For my sister's sake, I prayed that he was a man of his word.

Arthur departed for the Gotham Fortress where the Grand King's castle dwells early in the morning. Leaving behind a highly satisfied Flamelle with her fantasy of being the King's bride, and a terribly shaken me, praying that the King choose my sister over the other candidate to save me from her endless wrath.

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter. This is somewhat an experiment and i'll update as soon as i get a decent amount of reviews. The plot will thicken and i promise scandal and love triangle. I'll put upanother character guide for the next chapter as more of the TT characters will make their appearance. Point of view of the story will switch from time to time. But its still Star's life story. So sit tight ya'll.**


	2. Bethrotal & Meeting

**Chapter 2 is in! I did'nt get the amount of reviews i was hoping for, but the fact that you actually bothered was encouraging enough. Now i hope you'll keep reviewing so i can keep writing.A writer writes fueled by feedbacks from readers, ya' know. Anyway, here is the CHARACTER GUIDE for this here chapter :--**

**Speedy as Sir/King Stefan the Archer a.k.aKing of East Titania, B.Bee as Bellathe Princess's Lady in Waiting, Terra as Tanya the Princess's Lady in Waiting.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Looking back all those years, it seemed almost impossible to forget the tremendous uproar that occurred right in the middle of Gotham Fortress. There were simply too many candidates. Even when the lords decided to narrow it down to the ones that were offered by the Four Kings, there were still quite a number of maiden eligible for the King. Everyone seemed to back up their own choice of maidens. It was said that The Four Kings had a little misunderstanding over the proper maiden for their beloved friend and king. I find it oddly ironic since they themselves weren't married but still they wish to marry off their own local maiden to someone else. Would it not be easier if they in place marry their own candidate? Surely it'll save a lot of hassle and everyone can have a wedding as promised. Although not for the right groom.

Lady Raven was said to keep her silence and fully intend to let her brother settle it all on his own. 'He allowed them to marry him off. Now he must endure it. I care not what becomes of him.' Those were her very words, according to her ladies in waiting. King Richard who loves teasing his sister since childhood could only sit in his large chair and listen to the endless debates from the old and withered Counts and Lords to the young and hot headed knights. After three long months of tongue lashing and a number of tantrums from the debaters, the King finally lost his patience and practically chased all of them out of the council chamber, lords, kings and knights alike. I would have laugh at the very thought of the King running around the castle swinging his sword in a tantrum had it not been for the decision that was made later that night.

The ones that managed to calm the infuriated sixteen year old King told others what happened after the outburst. The council chamber was practically empty by the time the King finally calmed down, except for his sister, the Four Kings and the elders. Young as they may be, the Four Kings had their father's calm judgment and managed to get the King to listen to one more proposal. One of them stood bravely in front of the King and spoke of a maiden with hair of precious ruby and eyes so bright and brilliant that it shone. A voice of an angel with a complexion to match and a specialty that sets her apart from all the other maiden in the land. The maiden is hidden in the southern Titania, and like a vein of diamond underground, she awaits to be discovered by a someone worthy of her, and who could that person possibly be if not the King? The King sat motionless for a good ten minutes after his friend spoke and asked for his sister's opinion. Having received nothing negative from his sister, the King sent out a messenger at once to the southern land for the maiden's hand in marriage. The speaker, I later learned, was none other than my dear friend King Arthur and the maiden he spoke of was not my sister, but me.

* * *

The days passed peacefully enough in the southern land after Arthur left. I spent most of my time riding instead of sewing while my sister spent more and more of her time fantasizing of being Richard's Queen. Now that she was sure of becoming Queen, my sister was much more decent to me. She did not set traps for my tongue and she even braided my hair once in a while. But I was too naïve back then to notice that the peace we were enjoying was nothing more than peace before storm. A peace that gives out false feelings of content and happiness. On the day that completely changed everything, I had the most enjoyable outing with my sister, one that for once, did not involve her talking of her future husband. We went back to the castle together and dressed for dinner in her room. I can still remember her gently putting one of her hair ornaments into my braided hair.

Dinner was normal that night with the promise of storm. I wasn't sure, but I felt that something was amiss. More than once, my sister and I would catch each other's eyes and silently agree that something was to happen that night. Sure enough, the grand oak door to our banquet room opened and in come a boy no older than fifteen in the King's messenger uniform. Her kneeled down and muttered his apologies for interrupting our dinner. 'Forgive me, my lord Edmund. But I carry important message from my master the Grand King Richard himself.' I looked sideways towards Flamelle and I can clearly see her excitement written on every inch of her face. 'You are forgiven. Now tell us of your message and you shall have your rest.' was Edmund's kind reply. The child messenger took out a scroll and cleared his throat to read aloud. Everyone held their breath as he began reading.

'After three months of difficult choosing and debating, I Richard, Grand King of Titania has decided to ask a maiden under the care of Sir Edmund for her hand in marriage. With this message, I formally ask Princess Kori'an of Tamaran to be my Queen.' Then room had turned eerie quiet and all eyes were on me. I gripped my chair to hold myself from trembling and trying not to look pale as death. My blessed aunt Morgan was the one to break the cold silence. 'Are you certain, my dear boy? Surely you meant Princess Kori'an's sister, Princess Flamelle?' The boy's eyes widen in wonder and shook his head slowly. 'No milady. The scroll clearly states that the King wishes for Princess Kori'an's hand in marriage. Not her sister.' I looked over to Flamelle and to my dismay, her face was as pale as I was and her eyes were dangerously moist and angry. She rose with such force that everyone stared. I followed her, not having even the faintest idea what to do. We entered her sleeping chamber and I closed the door behind me. No sooner had I turn around to face her, I felt a stinging pain across my cheek. She struck me.

'You insolent little fool! How dare you! How could you! You have been planning this have you not? You seduced that fool Arthur into proposing you to the King, didn't you? I cannot believe it! My own sister!' she gave a cry of pure anguish and wept with her head buried in her hands.'Oh! How can this be!It wasI he should choose! I! Thebeautiful Princess Flamelle! I! Whose hand in marrige are fought over by every man in this kingdom! Howcould he choose a-a-' my sister fell onto her bed and mumbled unitelligently.My hand reached out to my bruising cheek. I was too shocked to defend myself. All I could do was wept along with her, for the damnation that was bestowed upon me. The door flew right open and Morgan walked in. She took a swift look at Flamelle and in seconds, she was already putting adamp towel on her head and laying her down while she cried her eyes out. Morgan, I regret to say, did not even look at me. All she ever did was soothed my sister and completely ignore me. I left shortly after, having no wish to stay in a room that obviously radiated with hatred for my being. I was fourteen and already betrothed to the most powerful man in all of Titania.

* * *

My sister and I did not talk for months after that night. As much as Morgan hated me, she still did her duty as my guardian and prepared the gifts for my wedding. Messengers came and went for the past few months, bringing news of the preparation in Gotham and the occasional wedding gift from the King. The best so far was a pair of diamond earrings, in contribution to Arthur's description of me. While Morgan ignored me and Flamelle completely refuse to look at me, the only person that seemed to truly care was my uncle Edmund. On a particular lovely day, he summoned me to his studies, having brought a gift for me.

'Ahh, Kori. It has been a while since I actually seen you properly.' I smiled and he took my hands in his big warm ones. 'I have gifts for you, my dear child.' I sighed lightly but loud enough for him to hear. 'Forgive me my lord, it's not that I do not appreciate your effort to comfort me. But the gift of precious stones from the king is enough to last me a lifetime.' Edmund chuckled merrily and shook my hands gently. 'But my dear Kori. The gifts I brought you are no ordinary gift. It is the gift of service. And with the right time and effort, it will be the gift of friendship.' I raised a quizzical eyebrow and him. He tilted his head to the balcony and I followed him with my eyes. I understood his meaning immediately. Standing on the balcony, was two pretty maiden, and from the look of their faces and figure, they must be the same age as I am. 'Kori, I would like you to meet your own ladies in waiting. Bella and Tanya.'

Bella and Tanya bowed to courtesy and smiled prettily. Bella must be from thewest for her skin was dark and her eyes were brown and warm. It reminded me a lot of Arthur. Tanya on the other hand, was fair skinned, blond and had beautiful cobalt blue eyes. They became my best friends over the years.

* * *

After months and months of preparation, we were finally ready to welcome the King's knights. They were to escort me all the way to Gotham for the wedding. I was too nervous to sleep and finally gave up during day break. I got out of my bed, put on my simple grey dress and crept out of the castle, not wanting to wake Bella and Tanya. They would be furious with me if they found out I snuck out on the day the King's party arrive.

Once outside the castle walls, I made for the woods following a familiar trail worn form use over the years. It was an enjoyable walk as the air was still fresh. Newly formed dews tinted the leaves, wild flowers giving out scent that could only be inhaled by the early bird, and all sorts of chirping came from the trees. It was a common saying in the south that the most beautiful song is the song of nature. I sang along softly, humming and putting silly lyrics here and there for fun. I walked and walked until I reached an old oak tree. I stared at it fondly. It had been my favorite climbing tree since I got to Edmund's castles two years ago. Well, almost two years. Come autumn and I'll be fifteen while my sister, seventeen. I casually climbed the trunk and made my way steadily to one of my favorite sitting branch. I must've fallen asleep because the sound of rustling leaves woke me up.

'Sweet Mother of God..' I startled and sprang up from my ludicrous position. I looked down from the branch and saw a young man in his late teens. His eyes were the most unusual shade of brown. It was dark brown, yet with a tint of mahogany. In other words, it looked almost red. It was not unpleasant for it gives him the image of a powerful man, with his red hair almost as though he was on fire. In his left hand, he carried a bow and in his right, a single arrow. 'Are.. are you real or am I dreaming?' he whispered in awe. I stared at the young man. I felt odd. Never have I met a boy that managed to make my spirit soar in delight. It was a very intoxicating thought. My head felt dizzy just thinking of it. Unfortunately for me, my girlish foolishness resulted in me slipping and come tumbling down from the tree and landing right on top of the red haired lad.

I struggle to get up and turned away in embarrassment. But not before I thanked him for breaking my fall. He took hold of my wrist and I froze, my body turned half way from him. 'Please, lady fair. I am Stefan, a knight in service of our great King. May I have the honor of knowing your name, my sweet lady?' I can feel my face flooded with color. 'I.. I am Kori'an. My guardian is the lord of a castle not far from here.' His grip on my wrist loosened and he bent a knee gracefully onto the forest floor in courtesy. 'Princess Kori'an, am I correct?' My breath caught in my throat as he said my name. How is it possible that a stranger could easily rob me of breath just by saying my name? 'Please, good sir. How did you.. how did you know who I really am?' His brown eyes focused on my face and I redden a little deeper. For a moment his eyes showed awe, admiration, warmth, and tenderness. But after what it felt like decades, the brown, almost ruby orbs reflected sorrow and sadness, as though he was tapped on the shoulders by remembrance. 'I know it because I am one of the knights the King sent to escort his bride-to-be. That, my lady Princess is you. I am King Stefan of East Titania. Your escort and your knight.'

It was like a cloud passed by, trapping the sun's rays from hitting the earth. Everything that glowed and sparkle to me vanished into thin air as those words escape his lips. The King's knights. I should've known. I cannot believe that I had not seen this earlier. The signs were everywhere. His clothing, his badge, his posture, his manners, it all suited the post of a knight perfectly. I found my voice at last and I believe I smiled, for his face showed relief. 'Rise, my lord. Your manners are just too much for a humble maid such as I.' His face flushed crimson and rubbed the back of his neck. I later learned that this was an act of nervousness from the great knight Stefan. 'I arrived at the castle of your guardian not too long ago with my companions. They-the women- could not find you, so I offered to seek you myself. I was told that the Princess was beautiful, but never have I thought that she would resemble an angel.' I turned around and shove a fist into my mouth to keep myself from laughing. He was much worse than Arthur! Fearing I had offended him, I faced him yet again and made a low reverence. 'Thank you, my lord Stefan. It is an honor to be seen as an angel in the eyes of the great King Stefan of East Titania. Is there anything I can possibly do to please you, my lord?' A bark of laughter greeted my little speech. Looking up from my reverence, I saw that his face was a faint color of pink from the fit of laughter. 'You are quite a lady, my Princess. I can see why Arthur was so determined to make Richard choose you! But,' his voice dropped as he took a step closer, our flesh were merely inches apart from friction. '..nothing pleases me more than your company this lovely morning. As long as I see you smile, I am content.' My heart stopped beating for a moment. Never have I been this close with a man before. His brown eyes shone clear and hypnotizing.

As though just woken from a deep and pleasant slumber, he took a few steps back and waved his hand towards the path. 'I promised Lady Morgan I would bring you back. It is not polite to keep them waiting, milady. Shall we?' he held out his right hand and I took it without a moment's hesitation. I did not know what it is about this boy that attracts me so, but I was certain that I did not want to let go of his hand. And neither did he.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 3! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm sorry to those who wishes to see Robin in this chapter cause i've got other plans for him. i want to make a grand entrance for this Titan. Mind you, i wont be apushover for the second time so better keep reviewing!**


	3. Sisters and Banquets

**Finally, chapter 3! Thanks for your reviews guys! Anyway, here's the latest CHARACTER GUIDE. We don't want anyone getting confuse, now do we?**

**Cyborg as Sir Cyrus the Swordsman a.k.a King of West Titania, Beast Boy as Sir Benedict the Horseman a.k.a King of North Titania.**

**Bet you guys saw that coming! Anyway, kindly read the REALLY IMPORTANT note at the end of this chapter, k'?**

* * *

Tanya was aghast at the state of my dressing. 'Princess, how could you? Here we are, slavering our poor self for this visit alone and what come out of it? Nothing!' I grinned as Tanya went on and on while Bella chuckled occasionally. 'All the dresses that we embroidered are wasted! How could you possibly allow that knight see you in your dish maid dress! And sitting on a tree, no less!'

'Oh, hush Tanya. The lady princess didn't mean to make such a plain appearance. She didn't know of their arrival!' Blessed my friend Bella for defending me! 'Well, she would have if she had stayed in the castle like she was instructed to.' Tanya scoffed. I reached out for her hand while Bella dressed my hair. 'Forgive me, dear Tanya. Like Bella said, I meant no harm. Truly. I was nervous and could not sleep. You know perfectly what I tend to do whenever I am nervous.' Tanya's face was still hard with irritation, but her eyes and voice was soft and soothing. 'How can I _not_ know? You tend to run off into the woods and climb every tree within your power or jump onto your white mare and gallop all the way to god knows where. No matter. You are here now and we must try to make you---'

'Perfect,' I finished for her with a great sigh. 'That is what everyone expects of me. Perfect just like our dear King Richard.'

She nodded. 'I suppose it is too much to ask.' Tanya stood up and fetched me my gold slippers to match my gown. My gown was made of fine silk with costly lace trimmings, courtesy of King Arthur. I was delighted to have received this gift a month ago from him despite the fact that it was he who proposed me to Richard instead of my sister.

'If you asked my opinion, milady. I'd say that I understand perfectly as to why you escape to the forest at the break of dawn. To marry someone you have heard of but not know is frightening.'

I smiled ruefully at Bella's statement. 'Perhaps so, Bella. But then again,' I said; thinking of Stefan as he stood rooted to the spot in the woods. 'At the very least, I shall not be alone.' Tanya, having brought my slippers, started to talk about the arrival of the King's courageous knights. I barely registered her blabbering and found that I was slowly brought back to the morning's scene as though time had rewind itself.

'Bella, dress my hair in yellow roses to match my gown. I wish to look my best tonight.' Bella shot me a questioning look but did not utter a word. I do not know why, but I had the greatest urge to impress the Lord Stefan. Tanya beamed at me. I suppose that she thought I was finally getting to my senses.

I stood in front of the great mirror in my room and inspect every inch of me. Bella seemed confused at my sudden self awareness while Tanya looked extremely satisfied with the results. The door to my room flew open and my sister entered without a single word of apology for the rude intrusion. She waved her hand to indicate dismissal for my ladies in waiting. Tanya and Bella mocked courtesy and walked out with their heads high.

'You look.. lovely, dear little sister. I did not know that you posses such figure.' Flamelle spread out her gown and sat gracefully on my bed. 'The King's knights are sure to give the man a report of how magnificent you are, little sister.' I blushed and smiled sweetly to control my temper. 'Thank you, sister. I am sure they will also tell the King of your beauty as well as mine. Fear not.' My arrow had hit an open wound for she looked as though she might murder right there and then. Her face switched from hatred to a look of pure innocence. I believed I had never met anyone with total control over their expressions. There are things only my sister can do, it seems.

'But dear sister, why would they do that when you are the bride? I am naught but your shadow. A mere brides' maid, but never the bride.' She smiled a smile that I had not seen for a long time. The same smile she fashioned when she learned that Richard was seeking a wife. 'I came to apologize for my horrid behavior towards you, dear little sister. I regret it most dreadfully. I have said many things-you know what things- that I did not mean. I am truly sorry and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.'

I was moved. Her words touched my soul. People who had known my sister well would accuse me of being a fool and I would not object to it. I dropped to my knees and took her hands in mine. 'Oh, dear sister. You do not know glad I am to hear that. I was hoping that you would apologize for I have no friend to bring when the time comes we leave for Gotham!' I paled.

'But, you _will_ come, wont you?' Flamelle's smile widened and she squeezed my hands. 'Of course, dear little sister. I shall stay as long as you wish me to.' I cried despite the fact that she had put me through hell for all the time she ignored me. 'Kori! Do not cry! Oh, now look what happened to your face. It is all blotchy!' I laughed and wiped my eyes dry.

* * *

My aunt Morgan led us to the great banquet room where all of my uncle's men are waiting with the Four Kings. The last bit of evening ray shone through our tinted glass, reflecting the sparkle of even the smallest jewel in the room. There was no weapon in the big room for my uncle Edmund followed the Grand King's practice of peace in a household. He presented his wife, my sister, and finally, me. The courtiers bowed low and shot me knowing smiles.

Stefan walked up to me and for the second time that day, sank to one knee and held my hand. He kissed it and said formally, 'The King's compliments, milady. He is sorry that he could not make it in time to witness his bride and that he would rather be here in your company than miles away from his homeland.' I stiffened then moment his lips touched the back of my hand, but I regained my posture quickly enough.

'All is well, my Lord Stefan. I take no offense in the King's absence. He is needed somewhere else, it is his duty.' As I said these words, my eyes flickered around the room, taking in my bearings swiftly. In the far corner of the room, I saw two men, each none older than seventeen and they were beaming. At_ me_. Stefan's face showed pure pleasure as he arose. Why? I had not the faintest idea. 'I see that I have once again neglected my fellow companions.' Laughed Stefan as the two men I saw earlier made their way towards us. It seems that everyone else had gone to their own business of gossiping and joking all round.

'My lady Princess, may I introduce you to my fellow companions, King Cyrus of West Titania and King Benedict of North Titania.' I bowed low and gracefully as we were introduced. King Cyrus, I noticed, was big and muscular for his age. His face was set in a good natured manner and he had his kinsmen's dark complexion. King Benedict, on the other hand, was the opposite of Cyrus. He was a small man, but lean and had the makings of a great horseman. His face was a pleasant face, set to make whomever he pleased to laugh. His hair was.. odd. It was black, yet it held a few streaks of darkish green like those of Northern seaweed.

We became friends almost at once! It was not hard to, as they were quite a pair, always bickering and debating over small things and making jokes regardless their kingship. I soon learned that if they were a rather euphoric pair, it was nothing compared to when Stefan joined in. It seems that Stefan was not all serious like I had thought before. He was, in fact still a boy, and boys will be boys.

Dinner was an extravagant affair. People were pleased with Stefan and his companions and loved their good manners and friendly aura. Much to my excitement, I was seated between my uncle and Stefan. I was entranced by my neighbor's every move. From the smile that adorned the face to the simple gestures such as the raising of a goblet. This was dangerous for I know that I was not supposed to feel this way for the knight. But what power does I posses to fight such strange feelings?

'My good man Edmund, my I ask of you a favor?' My head turned by its own will at the owner of the voice. 'But of course, Stefan my Lord! If it is in my power, it shall be done.' Stefan smiled. 'Please, Edmund. Stefan would be just fine.' He said, waving off his title King. 'If you are willing, I wish to take the Princess and her ladies on an outing with my companions. That is, of course,' Stefan turned to me and smiled sweetly. 'If the Princess agrees to it.'

I knew. I knew that this was no question. For some reason, he knew that I was going to agree, and I was more than happy to do so. 'Nothing could please me more than an outing with you and your lively companions my Lord.' Edmund agreed to Stefan's proposal of a picnic with such enthusiasm that surprised even the cold and hard aunt Morgan. 'I must warn you, Princess,' Cyrus's voice came at me from across the table. 'The young King Benedict isn't as sane as he seems, so I would feel much better if we bring abattalion of soldiers to protect us all!' Every men at the table roared with laughter while the women covered their mouth in a silent fit of giggles. 'Dear God spare me from thine insanity, my friend!' Cyrus put a dramatic face and slapped Benedict on the shoulders.

I, however, was not fooled even if I did laugh along the little joke. What Cyrus really meant was that security should be tightened for my sake. Or rather, for Richard's sake as I was his bride-to-be. Flamelle, I noticed, was not relaxed and enjoying the dinner conversation. On the other hand, she seemed to be lost in thoughts, she did not, however, knitted her eyebrows like everyone else does whenever they are thinking. Her face was set and expressionless, but I recognize every single mask she wears to hide her true self and there is nothing she can do to fool me.

I should have been worried, but I was too absorbed at the latest bickering of Cyrus and Benedict that I shove all other thoughts from my mind. One could never concentrate on things like sisters who were plotting at the dinner table when a king by the name Benedict was standing with one foot on his chair while he challenges Cyrus to a drinking competition. I regret to say that aunt Morgan led us to our quarters before things get rowdy with the state the men were in.

* * *

**Ok, I know, i know, you wanna know where Robin could possibly be... I said i want him to make a grand entrance, so wait just a little more cause i have a pretty good idea. Ok, now for the IMPORTANT NOTE. Bad news, guys. My mid term exam will be on 15th May and onwards, so i MIGHT not be able to update for awhile,and that means Rob's super entrance will have to wait. I'm really sorry, but you know how it is. Parents and straight As. The usual.**

**R&R please! Who knows.. maybe your reviews could motivate me to study harder and write another chapter as soon as i have the time**

**Hugs**


	4. Picnics and Tears

**Hi! Damn its good to be back! I started on this chapter on thelast day of my mid term exam. Good thing they gave us study hours so that i can outline my plot for you lot. I've had some interesting review and just for the record, i changed their name not because i wasnt aware of their real names, but to match it with the timeline. Come off it! Have you ever heard of a knight/king named GARFIELD? Uh.. no offence. You will also be pleased to know that there's an addition to the characters in this chapter. Three guesses who... .**

**Disclaimer : Nope. Still not mine.**

* * *

Stefan was a very strange man. He loved swordplay and almost always beat Cyrus. Almost because it depended on his mood. If he were feeling happy, he would lose purposely after a heart stopping duel and laugh it off; but if he was feeling less than happy –which rarely happens- he would fight as fierce as though he was waging a war against Cyrus.

He was also a man of opportunity. In the morning, he would go out hunting, hawking, or drilling troops. But at night, he always stealthily sneak into my garden to speak to me. Nothing heavy or serious, just simple things like the moon, the harvest, and of course, Richard.

Any man with ears and heart could easily tell the affection he held for the Grand King. To his people the King is just the King and should be loved for it. But to Stefan, Richard is not only his King, but his best friend, his comrade, his brother in arms. He showed respect like no other man could and his speech always included Richard's lively nature. Just hearing him talk made me feel as though I have met Richard myself.

It also made me wonder why Stefan was more than willing to disregard that respect and loyalty just for the sake of speaking to me. A knight who approaches the King's lady was considered as a traitor. Perhaps its because I am not the King's lady –yet. I was afraid of the things I felt in his presence. It was unheard of and I was careful to see him as my guardian in my mind's eyes. That way, I was never far from my mark.

I haven't seen much of my dear sister Flamelle lately. Mostly its because of the measuring and fitting of new dresses or the occasional lecture from my aunt. The only time I was able to see her was at meals and such. This, of course did not affect my ladies at all. Tanya was happy without a care in the world and Bella kept saying things like the gates of heaven had finally open for the demon lady had finally quiet down.

Stefan kept his promise for the outing was set on the date two weeks after he asked Edmund's permission. It was carefully planned; the men would go hawking while the woman sat on the picnic blanket with the food, talking or sewing. I should have known it would end up this way – a no nonsense trip where young ladies act as young ladies should.

* * *

It was during the evening tea on the day before the trip and nearly everyone was excited. From Kings to servants alike. Flamelle, as usually managed to slipout and escape the gathering once again. That particular evening, we – Stefan, Cyrus, Benedict, Bella and I – had decided to have our tea out side on the large balcony in the drawing room.

Cyrus and Benedict were bickering as usual while Stefan warily tried to explain the day's plan for tomorrow but were completely ignored by both men. A look of frustration flooded his features as he set his tea cup on the table carefully. I watched with interest as he silently made his way towards the back of the two Kings' chair, hands on each of the furniture. I could feel Bella's figure stiffen as Stefan's knuckles turned white for gripping the chairs too hard, with a boyish grin on his face.

It was then that I understood the joke.

Stefan swiftly and gleefully tilted the chairs forward, causing Cyrus and Benedict to fall headfirst onto the cold, hard stone floor. Cyrus muttered curses under his breath while Benedict kicked at Stefan's legs causing him to topple over onto one of the fallen chair.

Stefan grumbled and straightened his clothes, picked up Benedict's fallen chair and pulled it up close so that he was sitting in front of me. 'I hope you are bringing your ladies to attend to you, Kori,' He said as though he didn't just cause the great bumps that was swelling nicely on his companions' heads. 'We will be gone all day and a big favor I'd be doing to Richard if I let his bride die of boredom. Flamelle will come, of course?'

'Of course she will. It would certainly require a difficult task of convincing her to ride, but she will be there.'

'And Tanya? She will be attending to you as well as Bella, I presume?'

'I suppose..'

'Good.' He said heartily. 'You have never seen Benedict in action, haven't you? He's getting better and better since I met him during the war.' And he turned back to face Cyrus's wrath.

Bella and I exchanged stunned looks as we know what the other was thinking. King Benedict of North Titania was Tanya's admirer! My attention however, was averted from Tanya and her admirer when I saw that Cyrus was stealing glances at Bella as he wrestled Stefan. I smiled a secret smile. This will certainly be the beginning of something interesting.

* * *

I awoke at the crack of dawn the next day and put on my comfortable hunting clothes. I planned to take a quick stroll in the woods before breakfast to stretch my muscles. As usual, I crept silently as a feline to avoid the castle's occupants.

The woods were a very comforting place after two whole weeks of being caged inside the castle walls listening to the lecture of my blessed aunt Morgan and being parade here and there in suffocating, stuffy gowns. Once again, my legs had dragged me to the old oak tree that was standing tall and proud. Just one look at my bearings and I could easily tell the very ground Stefan stood when he saw me weeks before.

'_A knight who approaches the King's lady is considered as a traitor..' _

It seems unfair that only Stefan had to take the blame for the things we did together. I was involved in this world wind of emotions as much as he was. Shouldn't I be considered as a traitor as well? Or am I to be forgiven for the sake of the King's good name, as a husband and a leader.

I gave an involuntary shiver at the thought of it. I wasn't even married to the man and am already thinking of things like responsibilities of a married couple. Aunt Morgan's lecture have finally got their way, it seems.

I turned around as footsteps were heard from my spot under the tree. I narrowed my eyes slightly and kept my silence. Moments later, I breathed out in relief as I saw a crop of red hair approached me.

Stefan.

'I thought I might find you here, Princess.' He bowed and I stared. He was never this formal whenever we were alone. It was always lose and easy going during those nightly visits. No courtesy or status. Just two humans and a blossoming friendship. Something must be wrong. 'What possessed you to come here at the crack of dawn, milady?'

'I was in the mood for a stroll, is all.' I shifted my weight onto my left foot and lowered my eyes. 'Why the formalities, Stefan? Is there something I should know?' It was an innocent question, nothing more. But I saw the pain and anguish in his eyes, as clear as the calm sea.

'There.. _is_ something you aught to know, milady.' He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 'This trip isn't as it seems. There will be er, events happening today that I wished I could tell you.'

So that was it, is it? Once again, I failed to grasp the concept that he was a knight and like any other knight, loyal to his lord and as slippery as an eel. I took a deep calming breath and not quite believing the tone I am using, said 'There is more to this trip than the mere excuse of enjoying one's self, is it Stefan?' With that, he looked away, completely avoiding my gaze.

I let him be for a few moments and opened mymouth to tell him my thoughts of him and his plan but failed – miserably- when he turned his brown ruby orbs towards me. I hate it when I cannot do as much as lifting a single finger whenever he gave me one of his burning stares. There were longing in those eyes, and it made my heart race.

'Yes, yes it is. And I came here to tell you, milady – Kori – that I..' He cleared his throat unnecessarily and continued, somewhat stiffer than before. 'That I have enjoyed these couple of weeks with you and that you are the greatest and kindest friend I have ever had since Richard. I also wanted to tell you that you will come to love him as much as we all do, perhaps..' he choked but forced the words out, 'Perhaps even more.'

I closed my eyes and digested the things he just said. The Grand King.. the King will be here today. That was the big secret. And now he was struggling to tell me what he feels for me before its too late but only managed to tell a length of nonsense. I should've known things would end up this way. There are certain times when we know that we should not be doing the thing we are doing, but we always convince ourselves that it will all turn out fine. That theory is being put the test right here, right now. And I regret to say that it has failed miserably. A knight is only brave on the battle field, but never in the battle field of love. And a princess is only a princess in a court of royalty, but a helpless child in a court of love.

But I refuse to be the hopeless child. Not at this moment. If he would not admit the feelings I am sure he feels, then I shall be the one to admit it first.

'It does not matter, Stefan,' I whispered. He eyed me curiously. 'Perhaps I will, and perhaps not. I couldn't help it, Stefan. I tried, but I couldn't.' I gathered what little courage I have left and looked him straight into the eye. 'I love you as much as you love me.'

Thank the God it was the break of dawn and no one was as crazy as we were to take a stroll in the cold morning air. If they were, then they would have seen Stefan pulled me towards him and kissed me with his arms around me.

* * *

We did not speak of the morning's incident throughout the journey to the hills, but maintain a natural air as we ride side by side. I cannot I imagine how he can bear such long hours of polite mockery when I was suffering from the guilt I felt. I have betrayed the King before I was even married to him. What would he say if he found out that the girl he was set to marry was a selfish girl who care nothing about him but his right hand man? His best friend? I did not, however, shared my distress with anyone else in the group. My sister was grumpy for being forced to ride a horse, Benedict was fooling around with Tanya, Cyrus was engaged in a conversation with Bella as they ride, and the rest of the soldiers looked as though they wish the trip would be over as soon as it started.

Our picnic spot was perfect. It's located in a clearing, suitable for anyone who wishes to go hawking. One could plainly see the ocean from there and the woods were not far downhill. Lunch was very eventful, thanks to the men. They made a bet of the roast turkey, whoever can run downhill with loads on their backs and runs back uphill before the others does, wins. Cyrus, being the big one, won. That is to say, after he wrestled Benedict for trying to cheat.

It was after lunch that the men went out hunting in the woods, leaving the ladies to the care of the soldiers. The others did not mind, for they brought clothes to sew and things to amberoid. I was not as happy as they were, though. Oh, how I wished to go with the men! Surely riding in the woods with the wind rushing through my hair would be a much better deal than sitting under the shade of a beech tree, sewing and sewing?

'Why, dear sister.. you don't look too happy.' I looked up from the quilt I was working on and saw that Flamelle had her deep purple eyes on me. 'Anything I can for you, dear Kori?'

'No, I'm afraid there aren't anything you can do, Flamelle. But thank you for offering.'

'Nonsense.' She waved away the thank you with a flutter of her hand. 'I _am_ your sister.'

I forced a rather painful smile at her remark. She only mentioned our bond when there is something she wished to discuss with me. The matter that was usually discussed did not please me at all. Therefore, it did not surprise me at all when she cleared her throat and sent the ladies away.

'Sister dear, lately I have noticed some.. things about you.'

'What things, Flamelle?'

'Things.. your reaction to.. to Stefan.'

I stopped sewing at the mention of his name. My eyes shot up to look into Flamelle's eyes which had turned into an eerie blank. 'Stefan? Whatever do you mean?'

'No need to sound offended, sister. It is something you should not be ashamed of. It is more than friendship that the two of you share, isn't it?'

'Definitely not! We are good friends and nothing more!'

'Do not deny it, my dear Kori. Being in love is not a sin.'

I fell silent. Unable to look at the smugness that had over come her features, I looked away. She knows. She had seen us together. She knows how I feel about Stefan and she is.. pleased. I wanted so much to scorn at my sister, but I cannot. Not when she knows so much.

'How did you..' I whispered, my voice barely audible.

'I am your sister, Kori. And I am also a woman. One look at your face and all is revealed.'

'You said..' I turned around once more and looked right into her eyes. 'You said that it is not a sin.. to be in love'

'Yes, I did. But..' the way her eyes gleamed scared me and I wished that the men would return now so that I did not have endure what was to come. 'But to love a knight entrusted by the King to take care of his future bride _is.'_ She smiled in mock sympathy as I lowered my gaze to study my hands. 'Kori, Kori, Kori.' I felt her fingers pushing my chin up to face her as tears started to flood my eyes. 'You are not yet married to Richard and you already betrayed him. My, my, Kori. I'm truly sorry to say this, dear. But I am afraid that you will be the death of him.'

I could not take it anymore. Her face, her eyes, her smile, her words, everything about her makes my heart ache. And the worst were the shame. I threw the quilt that I had been clutching and ran, ran as far as I can from her. I can hear the soldiers shouting for me to come back and see the ladies in waiting scrambling to get up at the sight of me running. But I did not care. My head hurts, my eyes are raining tears and my heart was no longer in place. I ran and I ran, never to stop till I had drowned all the noise that was chasing me.

_This cannot be happening. She could not have known. Why oh why is this happening to me? Dear God, take me away, I beg of you! _

I came to a stop when a river with a water fall appeared a head of me. I had run downhill and into the woods without my notice. I sat down heavily on the wood's ground and wept. For how long, I know not. Everything was going the wrong direction. All this time when I thought I was guarding my emotions, I was only fooling myself. I had guarded nothing. My emotions still sneak into my facial expression without me knowing and Flamelle, horrible Flamelle had seen it. I was a failure! What would become of Stefan if Flamelle did more than study my face? What if she had sent a servant to spy on me all this time? Oh, God!

In a distance, I can hear a twig snapped. And a sound of leaves being crushed under pressure. I did not care, it could be a mere deer or a rabbit. And if it was a dangerous animal like that of a wolf, the better. I had no desire to live. I expected many things as the sound of crushed leaves approached. I did not, however, expected a hand placed tenderly on my shoulders, and another holding an embroidered satin handkerchief, wiping away my tears.

I stared as the owner of the hand that was caressing me wiped away my nonstop tears. _He_, I noticed, was a handsome fellow. The boy could not have been more than twenty and he had jet black hair that was sticking out everywhere and out of control. Everything about him indicates that he was of noble birth. His hand that was wiping my face with the satin clothe was gentle and comforting. His smile was tender and kind. His eyes were as blue as the oceans and it had a shimmer of youth and compassion. I was so mesmerized by his presence that I didn't even protest when he held my arms and lifted me from my sitting position. Neither did I noticed when he kneeled and pluck a wild flower.

'You should not be crying, milady,' he said as he arose and placed the flower behind my left ear. 'Not a beautiful lady such as you..'

'I.. I was..' finally, I noticed how close we were and quickly took a step back. I blushed furiously and touched the flower he had placed. 'I am thankful for your compassion, sir.'

'Not at all, milady. May I be bold to ask you where you came from?' he smiled and started walking towards the path I came from, putting his hand out for me to take.. just as Stefan had done.

'I came from the clearing, up on the hill.' I hesitated, but took his hand nonetheless. 'My companions and I were having an outing, see. The men went out hunting, leaving the women to our business.'

'Is that why you were weeping, then? You wished to join the men?' he winked at me with those merry blue eyes and smiled.

'Of course not. I rather not say it, sir.'

'Quite understandable.' He said curtly. We walked in silence after that, never to be interrupted besides the occasional squirrels jumping from tree to tree. It was the strangest walk I had ever taken. I did not know this boy, and he did not know me. So how can we be so comfortable with each other's presence when we didn't know the other's name? I decided to ask his but my mouth could not move as we approached a man that was leaning against a tree. The man was smiling and looked exceptionally pleased with himself.

'Princess Kori, my Lord Richard, I was looking for you!'

I froze in my tracks, and earning a confused look from my companion. But I was not paying attention to him, for the man that we had approached was none other than Arthur. But my thoughts were somewhere else as a string of words flashed through my mind, repeating itself over and over again.

'_Princess Kori, my Lord Richard….'_

My eyes darted from Arthur and it landed on my companion who was looking as confused as I am. My eyes flew from the boy to Arthur, who was smiling broadly and nodded his head. My companion seemed to wake up from his moments of confusion first and smiled. He stepped in front of me with my right hand in his, an amused smile playing on his face.

'Princess Kori, I presume?'

I nodded my head as he kissed my hand. I simply froze as he tugged my hand, urging me to follow him. How was _I_ supposed to react when the man whose hand was currently glued to mine was the one and only King Richard?

Oh, dear...

* * *

**I've changed my style of typing for your convenience. I think i remember someonetelling me to do sh****orter paragraphs, so there you have it. I hope you guys are happy with this chapter, what with Robin's appearance and Blackfire's nasty attitude. Since this is my come back chapter..do me a favour andreview like you've never reviewed before, OK? I'm hoping totake the reviews all the way to 30 and above, so help meout here!**


	5. Princesses, Kings and Sisters

**Ola! I'm pretty happy with the reviews you good people have given me and hope that this chapter will answer some questions like how Flamelle is gonna react or what's gonna happen to Stefan n Kori (cant tell. there's hints though). Its only fair to warn you that i wrote this chapter while watching the FIFA world cup game on tv. So if its a little messed up, remind yourself to blame the Japan team. (Why? WHY? WHYYYYYYYYY!) And Paris Hilton while while you're at it. Cant get her stupid song out of my head. grumbles**

**Disclaimer : Do we really need to do this EVERYTIME i update!**

* * *

"_My broken wings still strong enough to cross the ocean with, My broken wings how far shouldI go drifting in the wind? Across the sky just to keep on flying."

* * *

_

I could not believe my senses as I walked along the path with Richard, _the_ King Richard and his companion, Arthur. I do not know which is worse; me being ashamed that the King found me as I was weeping or the fact that Flamelle will soon see me emerge from the woods with Richard, whose arm were currently linked with mine. Richard and Arthur were good friends, I can tell. They talked easily with each other without courtesy or title.

Once or twice, Arthur would steal glances at me and I would glare at him in return. I was glad to see the man, but I was also furious with him for proposing me to the Richard. Ooohhh! What I wouldn't give to knock some sense into that royally empty head of his! Arthur must have sense my hostility towards him for he excused himself from our presence and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

Richard was amused at first, but shrugged it off.

'I never expected to meet you here.'

My eyes immediately made its way to look at Richard's face.

'I came here because.. well you see..' I watched with interest as color began to flood his cheeks. 'I wanted to escape from.. meeting you.'

I stopped walking and it was a few moments before he noticed that I was left behind. He looked at me with great concern in his eyes, and perhaps a little ashamed as well. My mind was buzzing as it processed the information that was thrown at me. He did not wish to see me? Does this mean he does not wish to marry me as much as I refuse to marry him? This was of course, good news to me. But what about my uncle? Or my aunt? I do not care much of Flamelle for she will be more than happy to learn the fact that the King feels reluctant to marry me.

I woke up from my musing as Richard took my hand in his.

'Forgive me. But honestly speaking, I did not mean any insult to you, dear Kori. I was not.. keen on marrying someone I have never met.' He spoke with gentleness and honesty. Needless to say, I was delighted that he feels the same as I do.

'There is nothing to forgive, My Lord. I have felt the same way when I was told of our engagement.' I flushed. 'But perhaps it would be better if we try to.. befriend with one another? Then perhaps things will be less awkward.'

'Befriend?' His blue eyes twinkled as he chuckled. 'Yes, yes of course. I was hoping you would say that. And please, address me as Richard.'

'But- My Lord!'

'But nothing. All of my friends call me by my name and I see no reason why my fiancée cannot.'

'As you wish, Richard.' He gave me a friendly smile and linked his arm once again with mine. I sighed. There is more to this man then mere King.

We walked in silence after that, listening to the sounds of nature. Richard was nothing I thought he was. Before this, I had thought of him as an arrogant boy who walks with his nose pointed skyward. But instead, he had proven himself to be a man of honor, humble and serves as a pleasant company. I watched as he stopped and picked wild berries before popping it into his mouth. It was refreshing and less scary to see him like this as it reminded me that he's as much as an adolescent as I am.

'You are young.'

I snapped from my reverie and stared. 'Pardon?'

'You are younger than I thought.'

'Oh.' I shifted my eyes and focused them onto a wildflower instead. 'You are.. not pleased?'

'Kori, I cannot lie.' He tugged my dress's sleeve and I had no choice but to face him. 'I am, as you say it, not pleased. I was hoping for someone of the same age, perhaps. Do not take it as an offence, my dear!' he quickly added as he saw the mortified look on my face. 'I am worried that you might not be able to take the strain of becoming my Queen. Mark my words, Kori. Ruling an entire kingdom is not a stroll in the garden.'

'Then I shall have to compromise with the duties so that it may be naught but a stroll in the garden for me. Finding the middle ground would be the best solution, don't you think?'

Richard went awfully quiet that I was terrified I might have offended him in a way. What was I to do if I offended him? Perhaps Flamelle was right. Perhaps I _will_ be the death of him. I had not spent one hour with him and I had offended him already!

My concerns, however was wasted as he burst into laughter.

'By God!' he chocked between laughter. 'Stefan was right about you lass! You _are_ one in a thousand!'

I flushed. So he had met up with Stefan. I had the right to suspect that Richard had arrived earlier than today, only he told no one but his Companions. It also made me think what kind of report Stefan had given him. Was it an honest one? Or was it a story coated with honey to please the King? I did not have time to think upon this matter for we were intercepted by a lady clad in blue near the wood's exit.

'Ah, Raven dearest. I see that you have found me at last.' Richard said with a sly smile on his face.

'And I see that you have wasted no time in finding yourself a girl, My Lord.'

I stared at her. So, this is the powerful enchantress Raven, sister of Richard. She was, in my opinion, a handsome lady. Her hair, true to her name, was blue-black which contrasts with her fair (almost pale) skin. She has a slender body with curves all in the right places and the simple dress she wore complemented her figure beautifully. I have also noticed that she was wearing a hooded cloak despite the heat. Perhaps it was to protect her rather frail body from the weather. She was, as I concluded look very much like a doll made of porcelain, what with her clear blue eyes and small, delicate lips.

Her attitude, however, was a different matter. What surprises me most is the way the two siblings handle each other.

'Oh, I wouldn't say that if I were you, Raven. This,' Richard slipped an arm around my waist, pushing me gently forward. 'Is the lady Princess Kori herself. Ask Arthur if you do not believe me.' Richard winked as Raven pouted.

'Don't,' She says, emphasizing greatly on that single word, 'remind me of that, that—'

'Handsome, dashing and irresistible young man?' I shot Richard a startled look and saw that he was wagging his eyebrows making him look very much like the sixteen year old boy he is. Nay, _seventeen_ I reminded myself. He celebrated his birthday two months ago.

'Richard,'

Richard flinched.

'What,' the lady Raven walked deliberately slow towards us, perhaps granting her brother time to escape. 'Did I tell you about mentioning that scoundrel's name in my presence?'

'That you never wish to hear me speak of him?' Richard still had that sly smile on his face but his eyes showed fear at the sight of his thundering sister.

'That's right. Is it too much to ask from my own lord and brother?'

'Now, now sister. Let's not forget my status as King.. you'll get into a right mess if you hurt me..'

I had no idea whether to laugh or frown at this scenario. Two royal siblings, arguing –fighting by the looks of it- over a joke. I can't help but feel a little jealous of their affection towards each other. They may not say it out loud, but I can see that they enjoy each other's teasing immensely and would do anything to keep the other happy. So very much different compared to me and my sister. We argue out of hate, not affection. Richard and Raven does not know the precious bond they have.

Fearing that the others might be worried about my absence, I cleared my throat just in time before those two grab each other's necks. Richard grinned sheepishly and Raven blushed.

'Perhaps I should head back to the clearings, my lord. I mean,' I stuttered as I saw Richard raised an eyebrow. '_Richard_.' He smiled and I let out the breath I was holding.

'Yes, of course you should. I am heading there as well. My friends are expecting me.' He spread out his free hand indicating the exit. 'Ladies first.'

'Come, Kori.' Before I knew it, I was swept away by Raven who took me by the elbow and together, climb the hill.

We were a few meters away from a dumfounded Richard when she spoke.

'My brother seems to like you.'

'He- he does?'

'Oh, yes. I was watching the two of you as you walked and talked. And,' she sent me a brief smile, 'You made him laugh. He hasn't laughed since we got back from the Hive's territory. Even Arthur couldn't make him laugh.'

'But.. he said that he was trying to escape from meeting me.'

'True.' She nodded. 'He was still wondering whether marrying would be the best thing for him right now. He is convinced that Titania is much more important than his own well being.'

'What did you do to make him agree to be wed?'

'Oh, the usual. We told him that it was his duty as King to provide an heir to the throne and the only way to do it is through a wife.'

I blushed and kept silent for awhile. A glanced behind and saw that Richard was walking slowly, deliberately giving us girls time to talk.

'I heard Stefan's report of you.'

My head snapped back into place and my eyes were cast downwards. 'Oh. Really?'

'Yes. He speaks highly of you.'

'He must be exaggerating. I am naught but a woodland princess. And you, my Lady are princess of all of Titania.'

'True, but I was adopted by the late King Bradley after my parents were slaughtered during the war. But you, Kori are of true royal blood. I am no better than you. Besides, I can see that Stefan was not exaggerating at all. You are as he described you.'

'Thank you.'

'But I must warn you, princess.' My face, had turn from delighted pink to deathly pale, for I can feel blood draining from it. 'He was telling the truth, but his words, in my opinion were the words of a man in love.' My breath was caught in my throat. Oh, when will it end? 'Richard may not realize it, but I do. And I am warning you for the sake of my only brother. Adopted as I may be, he is still my brother and I have the duty of protecting him. Guard yourself well, princess.'

* * *

I was still shocked and scared to move that I didn't even notice her picking up pace and leave me behind. So, that makes two people who know of Stefan's feelings for me. Was he being that obvious? What about me? Surely the Lady Raven haven't known my feelings yet. She hasn't seen me with Stefan. But what if my reaction just now showed how guilty I felt? What if she brought this up on purpose to trap me? Have I made a new enemy? Lady Raven seems to be a good enough person, but her protective nature over her brother might just get the better of her. God knows I am absolutely oblivious to these kinds of feelings. Flamelle and I do not share the same love as Raven and Richard.

'Kori? Are you all right?' I closed my eyes and took a deep calming breath before facing Richard. He was panting and there were beads of sweat on his forehead. Richard must have noticed me looking at him quizzically for he grinned.

'It seems that I had put too much distance between you ladies that I had to run all the way here just to talk to you.' He explained. His grin, however turned into a frown as he looked at me carefully. I can feel my insides churn in discomfort at the sight of his scrutinizing eyes. They give me sense of being dissected for lies and defects.

'But, really now. Are you all right?' he asked after several minutes.

'Yes, of course I am. Whatever made you think I'm not?'

'Well,' he started to walk and I followed him. 'You look a little pale as though you might be sick. In short, you look exactly like you did in the woods when I found you.'

'I am fine, Richard.' I tried to keep my face straight as I lie to the most powerful man in all of Titania. 'I just cannot help but feel a little guilty that I might have caused my friends to worry about me running into the woods alone.' Very well.. perhaps half of the truth would be enough. For now.

'I see.'

His reply was simple, yet I can see that he was not convinced. 'So, tell me my dear. What are your interests?'

We spent the entire climb talking about my interests. I was baffled at first, but grateful that he decided to drop the subject. He explained that the more he knows about me the better, for he needs to adjust his castle to my taste sooner or later. No one, he says; likes to live in a place where there is nothing to entertain them. He was relieved and delighted to learn that I love to ride and that I am interested in hawking.

'So it is settled then,' he says as we drew nearer to the top clearing. 'I shall get you a hawk of your own to train and you shall accompany me to my morning rides. A fair trade,' I was pleased and gave him my best smile. Talking to him was a very pleasant experience. Somehow, I felt that I might even tolerate the idea of marrying him. But as we walked along the path, Stefan came into view. He was accompanied by Cyrus, Benedict, Arthur and lady Raven. It was then reality came crashing down on me, making me realize once again the mess I have gotten myself into.

'Stefan! Benedict! Cyrus! God I missed you lot!' Richard laughed and glance at me. I nodded, telling him I did not mind. A smile accompanied by a kiss on the hand, and he was off running towards his best friends. Once again, I was surprised at his playfulness. As I watched him slap his companions' shoulder and made funny remarks at the state they were in, I find it hard to believe that this is the King the Hives tribe fear so much; this is the King that took the throne at the age of fourteen; this is the King that had commanded the fleet that drove the intruders out of our lands forever; and.. this is the King I am told to marry.

Stefan looked at me who was standing still, not at all moving from the spot Richard had left me. I can see that he wanted to me to come, yet afraid to speak. For a moment, his mahogany brown eyes flashed from joy to sadness, and joy again when Raven scolded Arthur. I can see his courage returned as he smiled broadly at me. 'How long are you planning to stand there, Princess? Come and join us!'

'Well, I was wondering if you were ever going to invite me at all, honestly.' I retort, not unkindly. Arthur laughed while the rest tried vainly to hide their smile at Stefan's embarrassed face. 'And you, my dear friend Arthur.' I reached the group and look at the little culprit menacingly. 'I wish to speak to you when I have the time. There are things I need to ah, "discuss" with you.' He stopped laughing at that remark and smiled ruefully, as though begging me to spare him.

* * *

As the group made its way towards the clearing, I got to see the hidden side of every character. It seems that they act different around another, more natural, more fun, in other words, their bonds over the years had cause them to act like siblings rather than King and servant. I got along well enough with them for I had spent the last few weeks with Stefan, Cyrus and Benedict. Arthur was no problem at all since I have known him already. I like Richard fairly well. After all, he had shown me great kindness back in the woods and his attitude fascinated me. Besides his good looks, I suppose. Raven, however, was a little complicated for me to strike conversation with. Not that she acted beastly or such, it's just that we do not share common interest and she seem to enjoy solitude.

A ridiculous thing to ask for, if you ask me. Especially with the boys around.

We were greeted with sighs of relieve by everyone. Tanya told me that the soldiers were miserable while I was gone, especially after Stefan had a word with them. She said that Stefan looked ready to bite someone's head off when he found out I was missing. Flamelle however, couldn't care less and said that I must be off riding wildly somewhere and I was bound to come back in disgrace.

Perhaps, that is why she looked murderous to see me as I made my way to the beech tree where she sat sewing with her maids. Richard's appearance only made things worse.

'I see that you are back safe and sound, dear sister. I am glad.' The smile that she gave me was so cold that it sent shivers up and down my spine.

'Thank you. I wanted some time to think.'

'Of course you do. I'm sure you have come to a decision.' She set down the piece of clothe she was sewing and stood, facing me. 'That is, if you know what's good for you. Or perhaps you haven't been paying attention to what I said?'

'Yes, sister.' I stood up a little straighter and raised my chin. 'I have. And I decided that I would love nothing more than to-'

'Than to what?' What little confidence I had vanish as I recognized that voice.

I forced my self to smile and said, 'Have you been eavesdropping, My Lord?'

'Eavesdropping is such a strong word,' he smiled that famous sheepish smile of his and took his place beside me. 'Over heard, is the appropriate word.'

I smiled a true smile at that lame excuse. A small cough met my ears and from a corner of my eyes I saw Flamelle dipped into a reverence.

'A pleasure to see you here, Your Highness.'

Richard looked surprise as though he never realized that Flamelle was there all along. I almost laugh at the possibility.

'Er, yes. Likewise, Princess.. er, Princess..?'

'Flamelle, your Grace.' Flamelle rose from her reverence and looked at him expectantly.

'Princess Flamelle. Of course.' He bowed as a gentleman should and gave her a charming smile. 'Forgive me. I must have forgotten your name after all the traveling I have done. You do not resemble your sister, if you don't mind me saying this.'

'Oh, of course not.' she shook her head slightly, making her black hair wave. A famous move of hers for seducing unsuspecting young men. 'I take after my father, while my sister takes after our mother.'

'I see. With looks like yours, I am sure there are many young men dying for your hand in marriage.' He said , the charming smile still graced his features.

'Oh dear, no. You are giving me _too_ much credit, My Lord.' She shot me a smug look and bat her eyelashes at Richard.

Richard gave a small laugh and offered me his arm. 'Well, Kori we must be getting back. I've been told that your uncle is throwing a banquet tonight.'

I took his arm and for a short moment, grimaced as Flamelle glared daggers at me. 'Very well, My Lord.'

'Kori, I thought we have discussed this.' He mocked a stern look and I couldn't help but smile a little.

'I meant, "Very well, _Richard"'_I may not be a mind reader, but I can tell that Flamelle want nothing more than to strangle me at that time.

'That's better. Princess Flamelle,' he shifted his gaze to Flamelle. 'You do not mind riding alone, do you?'

'No, of course not My Lord. Why do you ask? Are you perhaps, inviting me to ride with you?' The look on her face made me sick. How can she _possibly_ act so shamelessly? To the _Grand King_, no less!

'Um, no. I asked because I was wondering if Kori wanted to ride with me on my new mare.' The situation would have been funny if Flamelle did not look threateningly at me. 'Er, _do_ you wish to ride with me, dear Kori?'

'I would love to.'

I always thought that my sister loathed me, hate me and all of the hostile feelings I can think of. But after I left with Richard beside me, talking and smiling, I knew for sure that dear sister Flamelle wish me dead. I reminded myself that she will take her revenge on me one day, possibly dragging Stefan into it as well.

But for now, I'm just glad I won over her for the first time.

* * *

**HA! I personally liked that Flamelle scene. I've always wanted to humiliate her like that. Er.. no offence to the Blackfire fans. I dont know when the next update is gonna be cause my scedule is a bit tight right now. But if you want to, you can check out my Bio and see all the stuff that I'll be going through. That way, you guys cant hate me if i dont update like i should. Maybe.**

**Homework : Tell me what you think of Richard and Raven's relationship in thischapter and bring up the review count to 40 and above.**


End file.
